zwierzogrodfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Piotr Foxy fan/Opowiadanie "Znowu razem" alternatywna wersja wydarzeń.
Jest to alternatywa wersja histori z opowiadania pt. Znowu razem. Jako, że nie jestem autorem oryginału, więc między oryginałem, wtyk mogę pojawić się nieścisłości. Zaczynam. Rozdział 1 Dramatyczna akcja. W szpitalu stan Violet Bajer się nieco pogorszył. Sprawa napadu nadal nie ruszyła do przodu. Nick szuka ostatniego celu z listy. - Dobra to kto jeszcze został?- Nick spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, samego siebie. Na liście było już tylko jedno nazwisko, a był to John Kolinshaw. Adres to Las Padas ulica kałuży 1. Nick szybko poleciał wskazane miejsce. Była 03:00 w nocy, ale dzięki zegarkowi, który wyświetlał mu dane o celu widział wszystko i nie musiał używać światła. To zegarek nowej technologii. Na rękę przypinasz pasek, a on wyświetla ci na ręce, lub jak u nicka na pancerzu, telefon, wiadomości, notatki, może służyć jako aparat, ale to ostatnie już jest niewygodne. Jego cel to nieco grubszy borsuk. Jeden z mniejszych dilerów tej ogromnej organizacji przestępczej, ale za to miał głowę do interesów i był bardzo ważnym celem, bo znał Szefa tej, że organizacji, bo był jego bratankiem. Dlatego zadanie było trudniejsze, bo nie miał na celu go zabić, ale musiał porwać żywego. Nick był już pod domem przestępcy. Dom był duży i dwupiętrowy. Znajdował się w nieco odludnionym miejscu, bo najbliższy budynek znajdował się 250 metrów dalej, a jak na zwierzgród to spora odległość. Było bardzo ciemno. Nick przycupnoł przy białym płotku okalającym dom. Cel był z tamtąd idealnie widoczny. Stał w oknie i rozmawiał przez telefon na piętrze. Nick chciał podsłuchać rozmowę, ale kilku przechodniów się zbliżyło i musiał zmienić położenie. Podbiegł po cichu jak ninja pod ścianę budynku i włączył kamuflaż. Przechodzący przez drogę młody nastoletni łoś niemal go zauważył, bo kąt był dość niekorzystny dla maskowania lisa, ale na szczęście było dość ciemno tej nocy. Nick upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w okolicy. Użyl ssawek przyczepionych do dłoni i nóg panceża i zaczoł się wspinać do okna. Przy okazji nagrał część rozmowy telefonicznej, ale jego mikrofony były za słabę by usłyszeć szczegóły, bo cel przemieścił się o kilka pokoi dalej także znajdował się całkiem po drugiej stronie domu. Na szczęscie mikrofony mają pamięć, która kasuje się automatycznie co tydzień, a nagranie można podgłosić w bazie. Po chwili Nick dostał się na piętro budynku, ale na drugie gdzie był cel, nie mógł po ścianie wejść, bo pojawili się kolejni przechodniowie. Wszedł przez bardzo wąskie okno. Po cichu wszedł na klatkę schodową. Schody bardzo skrzypiały, ale Nick był na takie rzeczy wyszkolony. Kład dłoń na schodach,a na dłoni stawiał nogę. Poszło mu to cicho i tak szybko jakby normalnie wchodził po schodach. Postanowił najpierw ogłuszyć cel, a potem go zabrać. Gdy doszedł na drugie piętro, cel był dosłownie dwa pokóje obok. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, ale ktoś wszedł do budynku. Nick zakloł pod nosem. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to by całe zajście miało światków. Zamyślił się chwilę... Trochę zbyt długo. Cel zaczoł schodzić po schodach, prosto w stronę Nicka. Nick aby uniknąć wykrycia, wykonał skok pod barierką i zwisał ze schodów trzymając się palcami. Borsuk błyskawicznie zbiegł ze schodów na pierwsze piętro. Nasz lis wykożystał czas i schował się w rogu, uruchamiając kamuflaż. Po chwili dwa piętra niżej usłyszał rozmowy. Włączył mikrofon, ale różnica dwuch pięter spowodowała, że znał tylko ogół rozmowy. Usłyszał coś o narkotykach, a jego specjalny magnetofon określił, że gości było dwuch. Po głosie użądzenie stwierdziło, że jeden z nich to lampart. Drugi ssak natomiast miał bardziej piskliwy głos. Nick sam określił, że to może być zwierzę pokroju od Fenka do szopa lub ocelota. Krótko mówiąc jakiś trochę mniejszy ssak. Nick zeszedł na parter. Wtedy ujżał całą trójkę. Gościami byli lampart i panda mała, czyli nick się tak bardzo nie mylił. Mógł ich poprostu sprzątnąć, ale chciał podsłuchać rozmowę. Dowiedział się, że ci dwaj gości przyszli do niego omówić plan ataku na... W tym momencie jak na złość przejechał jakiś radiowus i zagłuszył to co powiedzieli. Ale nic nie było jeszcze stracone. Wystarczyło tylko otworzyć nagranie w bazie i wyciszyć dźwięk radiowozu. Rozmowa była długa. Nick widział jakąś mapę, ale nie był w stanie doszczeć co tam jest. Chwilę później jednak rozmowa zaczęła sprowadzać się do mało istotnych tematów. Więc Nick postanowił cicho pozbyć się trójki. Wzioł tanto ( japoński sztylet) i powoli przeszedł między meblami. Już był za drzwiami od kuchni, w której byli delikfenci. Wtedy jak na złość ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Nick był tak w**rwiony, że postanowił olać to i wyciągnął PPSze. Uznał, że to kolejni bandyci przyszli sobie zajarać z kumplami. Rzucił granat do kuchni, a w drzwi wejściowe oddał dwie krótkie serię ( Don't worry, miał tłumik). (UWAGA! TO BĘDZIE DRASTYCZNE). Granat wybuchł i zabił lamparta i pandę małą, ale cel nadal żył pozbawiony skóry na barkach i jednym z policzków. Za drzwi, pod progiem, wydostała się krew ( OK, KONIEC Z DRASTYCZNOŚCIĄ). Nick chciał szybko wciągnąć ciało gościa, który stał za drzwiami by nikt go nie widział ( Co z tego, że granat wybuchł, ale nikt nie widział XD). Gdy nasz mały piroman wciągał ciało do środka to... Ogarnoł go strach i zdziwienie. Okazało się, że przed domem stał radiowóz. Policjantka Niedźwiedzica Poralna schowana za radiowozem z pistoletem wycelowanym w nicka dygotała z nerwów. Nick uświadomił sobie, że Policja pewnie otrzymała zgłoszenie, albo coś i poszczelił policjanta. Ranny policjant to ten sam szarak, z który Nick miał już kiedyś doczynienia. Wtedy jakby nie wiadomo skąd przypomniał sobie, że już kiedyś znał tego zająca. Przypomniał mu się moment jak opatrywał jej ranę, ale wspomnienia były zamazane. Wtedy nie wiadomo dlaczego, nagle wypowiedział głośnym szeptem jej imię. - Judy... Rozdział 2. Et hora mortis suscipe. Od ostatniej sytuacji minęły dwa dni. Judy jest w ciężkim stanie w szpitalu. Dostała trzema pociskami. I przy upadku uderzyła się w głowę. Prolog: Parę godzin po operacji. - Doktorze Timmer, jaki jest stan pacjentki? -Zna się pani na anatomii. - Tak, zanim zostałam policjantką, byłam nauczycielką (doktor rozmawia z koleżanką z pracy Judy) -A więc doszło do poważnego uszkodzenia płatu potylicznego. Szczały spowodowały odrzut, który mocno powalił pacjentkę na ziemię. Kość pękła i doszło do wszcząsu mózgu. Może przez to stracić wzrok. Jeden pocisk przebił obojczyk, ale kość jest w miarę cała. Drugi trafił we śledzionę, przez co doszło do dużego krwotoku. Trzeci natomiast przeszedł na wylot przez nogę. Po drodzę spenetrował doszczętnie staw kolanowy przez co pękły więzadła. Z kolei czwarty i ostatni pocisk trafił w nadgarstek. Kość łódkowata zatrzymała pocisk, dlatego jego wydobycie było trudne. Nie mam pojęcia jak można mieć tak słabą celność. -Podejżany Lis szczelał zaa drzwi. - To by wszystko wyjaśniało... - A jak stan zdrowia tego borsuka? - Mimo wielu ran, spowodowanych przez odłamki, jego stan jest w miarę w normie. - Jakie są jej szansę na...( Wdech, wypowiedziane ciężkim głosem), że przeżyje? - Raczej z tego wyjdzie, ale niczego nie możemy być pewni. Prawdopodobnie może zostać kaleką. W tym samym czasie u Nicka... *Nie wierzę, ja do tego doszło. Skąd ja znam jej imię. Skąd wogóle tam się wzięła? Kim ja Jestem? Kim byłem zanim zostałem agentem AFO? Nigdy się nie bałem, ale teraz z chrzaniłen tą akcję na całego. Nie wierzę w to, ale jeśli to co czuje to niepokój, to wypełnia całe moje ciało. Co teraz zrobię. Nie wrócę do bazy. O nie... Przynajmniej do puki nie dowiem się kim naprawdę jestem. Tylko ten głupi nadajnik. Nadajniki nie działają jak odległość jest zbyt wielka, ale nie mogę uciec z tego miasta, jak mam się dowiedzieć kim jestem. Wiem! Na obrzeżach Zwierzogrodu są kanały. Dość głębokie. Głębokość zniweluje po części odległość, a potem muszę ten nadajnik jakoś zniszczyć. Mógłbym też wyrzucić pancerz, ale mi się przyda. Po za tym trochę byłoby to dziwne gdyby ktoś w koszu znalazł taki pancerz. Znowu będę musiał na nowo odkryć siebie samego. Dowiem się kim byłem!* - Tak. Trzeba rozpocząć nowe życie... Tym czasem w szpitalu. -Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za miejsce? Czy ja umarłam? Strasznie tu jasno. Nic nie widzę... - Nic dziwnego Panno Hopps ( głos lekarza). Judy wystraszonymi oczyma patrzyła w jaskrawe światło, ale nie raziło jej ono. - Sprawdzałem czy oczy reagują na światło. Niestety reakcja jest mocno opóźniona. Gdy doktor wyłączył latarkę, Judy zaczęła widzieć... Właściwie nawet nie widziała ciemności. Poprostu nic nie widziała. Jedynie kontury przedmiotów znajdujących się w zasięgu pół metra od niej. - Ja nic nie widzę. Pomocy! Judy była w takim szoku, że zaczęła się cała trzepać i trząść. Doktor natychmiast wezwał pielęgniarki. Judy zaczęła coś mówić pod nosem, ale tak mamrotała, że nic nie było wiadomo o co chodzi. Nagle krzyknęła coś bardzo dziwnego. - Et hora mortis suscipe! W godzinę śmierci przyjmij! W godzinę śmierci przyjmij Panie... Rozdział 3 Stan Judy wrócił do normy, ale nadal przebywa w szpitalu. Być może uratowało ją szczęście, a być może to, że kule Nicka odziane w ołów musiały przebić drzwi zanim wkręciły się w ciało Judy. Poprostu Nick nie wiedział celu... A może to kwestia cudu? Co by było gdyby drzwi były wtedy otwarte... Nick siedział na swojej prowizorycznej kanapie. Rozkładające się kawałki kartonów. Całe szczęście, że te kanały nie są odwiedzane. Każdą najmniejsza bytność choćby małej myszki mogłaby zagrozić jego życiu. Czy dobrze zrobił, że odszedł z prawdopodobnie największej tajnej organizacji na świcie? To już nie oceni, ani on, ani AFO. Rozszczygnięcie przedstawi historia. Myśli lisa goniły jak szalone. Nick musiał ukryć zbroje i ostrożnie obejść ulice zwierzogrodu. Jeśli chce otworzyć wrota do prawdy to nie możność siedzieć w kanałach. Nick musiał zdecydować co robić. Pot zalał jego czoło. Mały powiew spowodował u niego nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Najgorsze było to, że pod swoim pancerzem miał tylko krótki podkoszulek bez rękawów świecący bielą oraz krótkie oliwkowo szare spodenki. Nie jest to typowe ubranie jak na wyjście na miasto i pokazanie swoich lic społeczeństwu... Zwłaszcza, że już liście nie zrobią drzew. Wtem postanowił wstać. Miał trochę pieniędzy. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do sklepu. Powolnymi krokami ze wzrokiem ukierunkowanym bezmyślnie w przód. Wyglądał jak machina bez duszy. Jak ssak, który żyje jak automat. Pięć dni w tygodniu ta sama rutyna. Tak właśnie żałośnie to wyglądało. Zero wolności. Zero szczęścia. Wybrał jakieś spodnie, a następnie byle jaką koszule. Tylko po to by wmieszać się jakoś w tłum. Koszula była czerwona. Na środku ozdabiał ją znak czarnego lwa podczas wyskoku. Spodnie natomiast były beżowe i niczym innym się nie wyróżniały. Kupił ubranie bez słowa. Nawet nie sprawdził czy pasują. Położył na lądzie garstkę pieniędzy, odwrócił wzrok, zabrał jednym ruchem łapy ubrania i wyszedł. Znalazł jakiś ciemny kąt i się przebrał. Nie chciał przebierać się w przebieralni. Poprostu gry widział kotarę za którą stał jakiś ssak to na myśli odrazy skojażyła mu się sytuacja z Judy. Ubrał spodnie. Następnie naciągnoł koszule na głowę. Uszy zwinęły mu się do środka. Koszula ledwo przecisnęła się przez głowę. Przejechała po niemalże czerwonym futrze układając jego włosy w jednym kierunku. Teraz idealnie przylegały do ciała. Koszula była nieco ciasna, ale do zniesienia. Gdyby tylko jego życie było tak równo ułożone jak powyżej wspomniane włosy. Nagle zatrzymał się z rutyną. Przystanoł. Jakby o czymś pomyślał. W końcu powiedział do siebie na głos: -Dowiem się prawdy! Pomyślcie, że jego umysł zagóbił się w myślach, a protagonista oszalał! Nic błędniejszeo ponad to. Tak naprawdę wiedział co robi. Już zdążył się zoriętować kto na ulicy to pożądny obywatel, a kto to łajdak. A z kim najlepiej współpracować? Ze słabszym od siebie krętaczem. Pierwsza osobą jaką ujzał był to mały niepozorny lis... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach